


Perfect Fit

by wolfish_willow



Category: Real Person Fiction, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Date, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Rating: PG13, Romance, Schmoop, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five firsts between Jensen and Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

> **Beta:** [](http://insertcode11.livejournal.com/profile)[**insertcode11**](http://insertcode11.livejournal.com/)  
>  **Notes 1:** Written for my friend, [](http://priceless-pixie.livejournal.com/profile)[**priceless_pixie**](http://priceless-pixie.livejournal.com/)'s birthday. She loves first-time fic and J2 and this is what happened when my brain put the two together. She also told me that I had to post it, so I hope everyone else likes it as much as she did. ^-^  
>  **Notes 2:** So… this is my first J2 that isn't a drabble… At least, the first one that's finished and posted and that I like. I'm kind of crazy excited about this. :D
> 
>   
> 

Their first kiss isn't magical. There aren't fireworks or sparks shooting up in the background, glittering and bright.  


  
That doesn't make it any less perfect when Jensen finally presses his lips against Jared's, soft and dry and a little hesitant because they've never done this before. But they've been leading up to it for months now – longer even, before either of them realized what it was exactly that they were feeling, that fluttering in their gut and the skip of a heartbeat. The long, sometimes shy, glances and lingering touches on each other's arms. Jared's long fingers spread open, palm warm on the small of his back when they go out and Jensen's fingers wrapped around Jared's wrist dragging him around.  


  
Jared pulls back and Jensen blinks up at him, lips curving up and tingling. Hazel eyes stare down at him, a little awed and just as pleased as the warm hum Jensen feels buzzing somewhere in his chest. Jensen lifts his hand from where it landed on Jared's hip to brush the pad of his thumb on Jared's bottom lip, smiling wider and leaning in closer when Jared shivers.  


  
Their second kiss is just as perfect as their first and Jensen knows, even now when it's so new – even if it feels like they've been doing this forever, waiting for this forever – that there will never be a day after this that he won't want to kiss Jared.  


  
Jared's hum sounds like an agreement.  
  


\-----

The first date isn't quite as perfect as their first kiss, but Jensen attributes that to how awkward it is to go out as a _couple_ when they're so used to going out as _them_. He doesn't know where to put his hands while they wait for their table at a real restaurant, rather than the diner they frequent on the weekends when they've got a little extra cash to splurge. Jared fidgets with the sleeves of his striped button-up – one Jensen has never seen on him before, but thinks makes Jared look amazing, bringing out the color of his eyes, even if it's obviously a little uncomfortable.  


  
He knows how his friend – boyfriend? – feels. Jensen's been ready to get out of the confining folds of his own long sleeved top since he put the thing on. But it's their first date and this is what couples do on their first date. They go out to a nice restaurant, dressed in nice clothes and have an intimate meal in dim lighting while talking about all the little things they can think of to get to know each other.  


  
But they already know each other. Jensen doesn't know how he let himself forget that.  


  
They got swept up in all the typical dating stereotypes and somehow he forgot about how this is Jared. His best friend since he stopped that bully from kicking sand in Jared's eyes in the school's playground, back when Jared was so much smaller than him and the thought that he'd ever end up taller than Jensen was an impossible one. They've seen each other at their worst, when they feel so far down that there's no sign of fixing it only for the other to pick them back up. And they've seen each other at their best. When Jared got the lead in the school play their senior year and looked at Jensen with a blinding smile and twinkling eyes. When Jensen walked out of class with a big red 'A' on the test he'd been studying for, for weeks _knowing_ he wasn't going to pass.  


  
And right now Jensen sees his best friend looking increasingly more uncomfortable in their awful attempt at a first date before it's even started and he wants to fix that.  


  
Sliding his fingers around Jared's wrist, Jensen looks up at him with a small smirk. "Let's get out of here, I bet they don't even make a good burger."  


  
Jared looks a strange mix of relieved and disappointed, no longer fidgeting but the corners of his lips turning down.  


  
Jensen's arm wrapping around his waist as they walk out of the restaurant together melts the burgeoning frown before it can fully form. When Jensen pauses on the way to the car and kisses Jared, he feels the man's smile against his lips, the tension in Jared's back easing until it's just _them_ again.  


  
They'll unbutton the cuffs of their sleeves, the tops of their shirts so that they can _breathe_ again. Maybe they'll go to a movie, but it's more than likely that they'll end up back at their diner, each with a burger and the best chocolate shakes they've ever had.  


  
It doesn't matter where they go or what they decide to do because they are on their first date and it's going to be perfect.  


  
Because it's _them_ and they fit and Jensen will never let himself forget how great they can be, if they just don't try so hard, again.  
  


\-----

The first time they tell each other how they feel – putting words to what they already know, already taste in every kiss and hear in every laugh and see behind bright, shining eyes after another date – they're sitting on the couch in Jared's apartment. Jensen watches the way Jared's arms move, the way he moves his hands with his words while he tells Jensen about the new, _crazy_ , professor teaching one of his classes. He loves the way Jared communicates using his whole body, not a single part of him still. Even his feet are in on it, toes tapping and curling, tickling Jensen where they're tucked between the cushion and his thigh.  


  
He's lazy and content, warm in a pair of pajama bottoms Jared bought for him last Christmas – dotted with ridiculous coffee mugs that Jared thought were cute and perfect – and a soft, worn out tee with a rip in the hem. His body is turned towards where Jared is leaning back against the arm of his side of the couch, the man's long legs stretched out across the cushions. The dogs are in their puppy-beds, curled up next to each other in a heap of fur and legs, snoring occasionally.  


  
It's another perfect moment to add to an unwritten, infinitely growing list of perfect moments Jensen's experienced with Jared and the words swirl in his chest until Jared finishes his story.  


  
He leans into the back of the couch a little at his side, bending his elbow over the top. Resting his cheek on the knuckles of his balled up fist, Jensen smiles soft and happy and sighs. "I love you."  


  
Jared's eyes widen and Jensen's smile grows until his teeth are showing and his cheeks ache with it – a feeling he gets more often than not when in the presence of his best friend – until Jared is matching his grin, beaming bright and excited with a touch of a blush painting his cheeks.  


  
"I love you, too, Jen."  
  


\-----

The first time they have sex isn't flawless or life changing. It doesn't open his eyes to a different world when they've finished, sweaty and shaky and panting and satisfied. But it's momentous and exactly what he expected and somehow so much _more_ just the same.  


  
Jared tugs at the hem of Jensen's shirt and reels him in until their chests are touching and there's no space between them, until they're breathing the same air. Jensen smirks just before he snags the collar of Jared's shirt in his fingers, pulling him down and kissing him breathless. They stumble down the hallway, their legs tangling and feet tripping over each other when they refuse to part long enough to _breathe_ let alone look where they're going.  


  
Blood roars in Jensen's ears and rushes lower and this is good. It's familiar and he lets himself get lost in the sensation of Jared's hands slipping under the back of his shirt and sliding up his spine, the bite of Jared's teeth on his lips.  


  
The back of his legs hitting the mattress is new – all of their making out has been confined to their couches or the cars… and maybe a kitchen counter or two – but he isn't as nervous as he'd been leading up to this, and he reaches back to tug the covers of his bed down and out of their way. It won't come off on the first try and they have to let go of each other long enough to tear the blankets and pillows out of their way – and maybe their elbows and knees knock and their noses bump a little uncomfortably – but when Jared unbuttons his jeans and long, hot fingers wrap around him Jensen doesn't know anything beyond the two of them experiencing another first together.  


  
He thinks maybe it's their best first yet.  
  


\-----

Their first kiss as husbands has all the magic and sparks and fireworks their first kiss didn't.  


  
They're outside and the sun lights up Jared's face almost as much as the blinding smile he's wearing, dimples out in full force. Teary eyes stare down at him and Jensen knows he isn't doing much better, body nearly vibrating right off the ground with a swell of emotions so jumbled he can't tell one from the other if he tried. He just knows he's excited and nervous and there are butterflies in his stomach because this is it. This is them promising to be to be there for each other no matter what, to be together forever.  


  
Just the thought quells his nerves better than anything short of Jared dragging him into a secluded room and _working_ them out of him, because this is just making it official. There's never been a doubt in his mind that what they have is forever. They've been friends since they were kids. They've survived the drama of high school and getting through their first year of college. They've even survived living together, moving all of Jared's stuff – and the dogs – into Jensen's house and learning how to move around and with each other indefinitely.  


  
They lean in to kiss before they've even been told, gravitating towards each other like magnets and when Jensen feels Jared cup his cheek and bring their lips together he sighs against Jared's mouth. Warmth spreads through his entire being, skin tingling with it as Jared just barely pulls back and leans into him, nose pressing into Jensen's cheek. His breathless chuckle is infectious and a mirror of everything Jensen is feeling and a matching laugh bubbles out of Jensen when the sound of their friends and family cheering – and wolf-whistling – filters in.  


  
They're going to be starting the next chapter of their lives just like they've faced everything else. Together.  


  
He wouldn't have it any other way.  


  


END

  


  



End file.
